percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Light from Water: Chapter 5
Josh's P.O.V I gasped and coughed. I was on the verge of dying back there, and continued panting beside him. I held on to Jaxon, as he recounted his memories. Meanwhile I recounted mine. I flashed back to a few years ago. Kari Kamiya had forgotten about me, and I was left sobbing at my cabin. I cried and cried wishing for Kari to be on my side, but she is not there. She had turned into a vampire. Just then, Mikmak came to my cabin to comfort me. She held my head. "Josh... it's time for you to stop crying. You know that you can get a new girlfriend." "NO!" I sobbed. "I would never had another girlfriend! I am already dumped by 2 girlfriends now! I..." My voice broke, and I sobbed miserably. Mikmak held my head tighter. "Please Josh, stop crying......" Back at the present. I held on to Jaxon, and soon enough, we arrived at where the battlefield is. I saw the whole battle raging just 300 feet below the surface. I think I can handle it from here. "Do you think you can handle it from here?" Jaxon asked. "Sure will do." I said. Then I took one last big gulp of breath, and the air bubble disappeared and I and Jaxon lunged at the demons. To be honest, the pressure in here is quite crushing, but I seemed to be able to withstand it. I swam to the nearest one, drew my sword and stabbed it. The demon disintegrated, and I stabbed another one behind me without even turning around. I swam towards the next demon, and drew my underwater bows. I aimed one at a demon and released the arrow. I was surprised that the arrow went faster that I had predicted. The arrow got the demon by its chest and the demon disintegrated. I slung my bows on my back, and continued swimming. I was surprised, because it's been around 3 minutes now, and I am still holding my breath. I can see more demons coming on our way. Fortunately, Poseidon had set up underwater cannons, so It makes the job more simple. I swam towards one of the cannons, and loaded one into it. The cannon fired into one of the lobsters and the lobster disintegrated. I loaded the next cannonball and powered it with my power. I made this one to explode in 30 meters radius as I loaded it to the cannon. I fired the cannon and it hit the lobster in the middle. The cannon exploded in a 30 meters radius and incinerated all the nearby lobster. Just then, a kraken appeared. I clamped my hand into my mouth to prevent air escaping. It's been 6 minutes, just 4 more minutes worth of air. I can feel the weight of the ocean already. I can feel the atmospheric pressure is crushing my slowly at this depth. Poseidon told his warriors. "Kraken! Take it down before it swims down to my kingdom!" We all nodded, and Poseidon told me to man the cannons. Now the Krakens have tentacles that stretches for 2 kilometers long each and the kraken have 8 tentacles each. The body is about 1.5 kilometers each. Krakens are usually docile creatures. Their only defense is that its massive size. Now the krakens had joined the opposition, things just got a whole lot more dangerous. It's been 8 minutes now, and my body started begging for air. Jaxon was fighting another demon. Then, the fates themselves appeared. Wow, how many times does a fate have to appear in our whole lives? "Now, we know that Poseidon's kingdom is going to be destroyed no matter what." One of them said. "Now, Poseidon will win this battle..." The second one said. "If Annabeth is sacrificed to hold the sky." The last one said. Then the fates disappeared in the mist. Now I wasn't ready to tell them yet because I am not yet ready to tell JJ Reel about the meeting with the fates. He would probably freak out when I told him about what the fates had said to me. Category:JJRawesome Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Light from Water Category:Chapter Page